The Teenagers
by Samhoku
Summary: This is when Giselle is a Teenager and ends up in New York. Only based in 2012 this time so no Robert. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Teenagers

By Samhoku

**I do not own Enchanted. **

**Chapter**

Giselle was only 16 years old when she hit the manhole. She tapped on it, unable to lift it. A man lifted it up and said with surprise, "Oh. Hello young lady. What are you doing in there?"

Giselle said timidly, "I am lost." She pulled herself up. She had on a haltertop dress and flat shoes. She said, "Where am I?"

The man said, "You can come with me. You are in New York."

Giselle said with wide eyes, "Oh? What is New York?"

Mr. Frank said, "Uh. Its New York. A city." He raised an eyebrow.

Giselle followed him to his car. He let her in then drove her to his house. When he opened the door he was greeted by his teenage son, Jake and his 7 year old daughter, Cassie, running and screaming through the house.

Giselle was surprised when the small girl hid behind her, "Dont let Jake hurt me!"

Mr. Frank said to Jake, "Okay, what happened this time?"

Jake said, pointing at Cassie, "She came in my room again and messed with my stuff."

Mr. Frank asked, "How old are you? 17? Act it. Cass dont go in his room."

Jake tilted his head at Giselle, "Who is this?"

Mr. Frank said, "Her name is Giselle, Bad boy and you will not and I mean NOT touch her. She will be sleeping with Cassie."

Jake shot his dad a smile, "Whatever you say Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Teenagers

By Samhoku

**I do not own Enchanted. **

**Chapter**

Giselle did not trust Jake. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. And he always had these strange friends that whenever they would come over would look at her the same way and ask strange questions.

One day when Mr. Frank and his wife and Cassie where gone Jake threw a party. Giselle hid in Cassie's room. Jake eventually came looking for her. She locked Cassie's door so he could not come in. She curled into a ball as he knocked on the door. He sounded drunk, "Come on Giselle. The party is great!"

Giselle did not come out. She stayed in there and closed her eyes. She whimpered when she heard him trying to pick the lock.

* * *

><p>Jake stopped when he heard the whimper and sobered immediately and checked his thoughts. He backed away from the door and said softly, "I am sorry Giselle." He left the hall with a guilty expression on his face. She was very innocent and did not think he should act out his thoughts. No matter how pretty she was.<p>

He came out to see his dad glaring at all of them. The first thing Mr. Frank asked was, "Where is Giselle?" When no one answered he roared, "Everyone out!" They all fled and then he asked Jake, "Where is Giselle?" Jake said fearfully, "She locked herself in Cass's room. I swear I did not touch her."

* * *

><p>Giselle heard Mr. Frank and ran to him. She threw her arms around the older man, "Mr. Frank! I was so scared." She buried her face into his shirt.<p>

Mr. Frank asked, "Did Jake touch you?" Giselle's eyes got wide, "No! I did not let him. I hid in mine and Cassie's room."

Jake watched them with a guilty expression on his face, "I am sorry Giselle." He turned and went in his room. For once he felt bad about terrorizing a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenagers

By Samhoku

**I do not own Enchanted. **

**Chapter**

Giselle went out to the kitchen table the next day and found a note. It was from Mr. Frank.

_Jake: You are going to have to take care of the house. Me and mom are leaving because of some stuff. I dont want you kids to be in danger._

_Giselle: Can you take over for Mrs. Day? like cook and such._

_Cassie: Be a good girl._

Giselle went to Jake's room and knocked on the door timidly.

Jake shouted, "Go away I am suffering from Hangover!"

Giselle glared at the door, "Jake..."

Jake threw something at the door.

Giselle threw opened the door and said loudly, "I dont care if you have hang over your dad left you a note and I want you to read it!"

Jake jumped and covered his ears with a groan.

Then he got up and walked towards her. She backed up until her back hit the wall, "Jake." She handed him the note, "This is from your dad."

Jake snatched it from her and read it. He was very quiet then said, "Great. Hangover and drop out father. Yey."

Giselle said timidly, "I will go get Cassie."


End file.
